Facility 4028 (STO)
"'Facility 4028"' is a mission in Star Trek Online, available to all factions. It is the fourth and penultimate mission of the "The 2800" feature episode arc and was merged into the "Cardassian Struggle"/"Dominion Domination" episode at the end of its original run. Description Federation and allied Romulan The Federation Council has authorized the release of the Founder from the detention facility where she is currently being held. I need someone who Eraun and the Founder will respect to complete the transfer. You're the best candidate for the task. I don't expect any problems, but I didn't expect Jem'Hadar from the past to crash the Borg conference, either. So take my recommendations with a grain of salt. The important thing is the safety of Eraun and the Founder. We need their help if we want to end this standoff without more bloodshed. Klingon and allied Romulan Summary Following the retaking of Deep Space 9 by a temporally displaced Dominion fleet, representatives from the Dominion agree to convince their temporally shifted soldiers to withdraw from the station -- if the Female Changeling is released from Facility 4028, a Federation holding facility where she's been kept since the end of the Dominion War. The player character and the Vorta Eraun travel to Facility 4028 and beam down. There's been a miscommunication, however, and the Warden initially thinks the PC is a representative sent to speak to a prisoner (Amar Singh for Federation PCs, a Klingon prisoner-of-war for KDF). While he sorts out the PC's clearances he asks if they'll speak to him anyway. Once cleared, the PC and Eraun are guided deep into the facility to retrieve the Changeling. After taking her from her cell they are interrupted by First Kar'ukan, who bows down before the Founder and tells her that he is prepared to extend his war throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Instead the Founder tells him that he has failed and will not get another chance. He orders his men to attack and seize the Founder, but Eraun orders his Gamma Jem'Hadar to unshroud and "Defend your god!" In the fighting the Inmate Security and Information System is damaged, knocking the facility's internal defenses including the Warden offline. The player must fight their way through the resulting prison riot to reach the secondary ISIS core and reset the system. They then beam to their ship to discover Kar'ukan's ships blockading the installation. Klingon and Starfleet ships led by Captain Va'Kel Shon of the warp in and break the blockade long enough for Eraun and the PC to escape, but the Belfast is destroyed. The post-mission debriefing reveals that former Praetor Taris, incarcerated at 4028 pending trial for her involvement in the Hobus disaster, vanished from her cell during the riot. An Iconian energy signature was detected. References Characters :Alevant • Eraun • female Changeling • Inmate 91856 • Inmate 98639 • K'staa • Kar'ukan • Kyona • Makkan • James Mehra • Va'Kel Shon • Amar Singh • Taris (present but not visible) • The Warden Philia Fer Locations :Facility 4028 ( system) Alpha Quadrant Races and cultures :Andorian • Augment • Caitian • Cardassian • Changeling • Gorn • human • Jem'Hadar (Alpha Jem'Hadar, Gamma Jem'Hadar) • Klingon • Lethean • Romulan • Undine • Vorta Borg • Iconian Ranks and titles :captain • First • Founder • lieutenant Starships and vehicles :Jem'Hadar dreadnought carrier • ( ) • Vessel 6474 (Jem'Hadar battlecruiser) States and organizations :Dominion • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets :Borg Collective • Federation Council Technology and weapons :hologram • Inmate Security and Information System • shroud • transporter Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:The 2800 feature episode missions Category:Cardassian Struggle episode missions Category:Dominion Domination episode missions